One Last Slow Dance
by Sundari Harmony
Summary: The last dance in their 7th year. Dance through Ron's emotions and memories in this short songfic. The song was written by myself, please dont use it with out my permission.


Just one note before we start, this is a songfic. This isnt just an ordinary songfic though, I wrote the song. Yeah yeah you can stop laughing now. So if you want to use it some where else, please ask my permission.   
  
Okay now, the story behind the song. The one day I was at my friends house and I had this song stuck in my head. I could not figure out what song it was, and then i realized it wasnt even a real song. It was insane, I had the words, tune, everything. So I put it on paper, and then I got the idea for the fic.  
  
So sit back and enjoy "One Last Slow Dance"  
****

**  
  
One Last Slow Dance**  


  
_I see that look in your eyes  
You're thinking about him again  
I know you love him  
But Lord, where do I begin?_

She was sitting across the room, staring out on to the dance floor. She was watching the people dance. The longing was visible in her expression, and tears welled up in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

This past year had been hell for her. The summer going in to their 7th year, Hermione's house was attacked by death eaters. It was only two, but while Hermione was holding off the one, the other killed her parents. The death eaters had turned to kill Hermione, but Moody and Tonks showed up in the nick of time.

_You see, I've loved you since the day I met you  
You make me go weak in the knees  
Don't get me wrong, you still do  
I'd do anything for you, you don't have to say please._

Harry had been there for her. He was her shoulder to cry on. They became inseparable. Everyone could see they were in love; everyone except Harry and Hermione. Everyone just thought it was cute … except for one person. Ron felt so left out that whole year, his best friends had basically ignored him. It didn't hurt so much that Harry was ignoring him and getting all the attention, Ron was used to that. It was Hermione that hurt the most. He hated to admit it, it's probably why he never did, but he had fallen in love with his best friend. He had fallen in love with her a long time ago, and they had even dated in their 6th year. But she broke up with him, saying it just wasn't working. He tried to be there for her despite that, he really did, but she just pushed him away.

This past month had been the worst for her. Hermione completely blocked everyone out. She had only recently been released from St. Mungo's. She hadn't spoken a word for three weeks, and the healers had no idea what was wrong with her. She had only returned to Hogwarts after Dumbledore came to see her personally. He exempted her from the N.E.W.T.'s, and no body opposed.

_I see you from across the room  
Lonely as can be  
I walk over to you, take your hand  
I say "baby please, just come with me."_

So here she was, at the Hogwarts farewell dance. This dance was different; it wasn't happy and cheerful, and it was for the whole school. It was in tribute to all who had lost their lives in the fight against Voldemort. Too many students had lost their lives to name, along with the adults. There was one death, though, that had the entire wizarding world in mourning, especially the girl in front of Ron's eyes: Harry Potter.

It was true, Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, but at a price. There was no witch or wizard alive that could withstand everything that Harry endured that night. After he hit Voldemort with the final curse, Harry was hit with about 100 different curses from Death Eaters. That alone should have killed him, but he held on. He jumped in the way of a killing curse aimed for Hermione. He was the only wizard known to have survived the killing curse, twice. He fought off the rest of the Death Eaters, leaving the famous trio in their wake. Harry dropped to his knees, and Hermione and Ron rushed to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He smiled weakly and looked at Ron.

"We did it, mate" he said softly, chuckling. He looked in to Hermione's eyes.

_I pull you close,   
You hold me tight,  
What we had is gone,  
It can never be right._

"I have always loved you, Hermione, and I always will" he spoke softly, before his head fell to the side. Hermione kissed his lifeless lips, then started sobbing uncontrollably. She pushed him out of her lap, then lay down on the ground, burying her head in to his chest. Ron didn't speak, he just walked over to Hermione and knelt down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and caught his eye. She sat up, and he wrapped his arms around her. They just sat there, crying. It was the closest they had been in over a year, and he rather them being 1,000 miles apart than being in this situation.

Now here they were, one month later. Hardly anyone had spoken to her, and she hadn't danced at all. Ron remembered how much she loved to dance, she had the time of her life at the Valentine's dance in their 6th year. She and Ron danced around the floor the entire night. That was the last night he ever kissed her.

_I say to you  
"Baby please lay your head on my shoulder  
I can't make it right now  
It'll be better when we're older.  
Just take my hand  
I know we'll never again be  
But baby please, just take my hand,  
Share this one last slow dance with me."_

The song ended, and then a voice announced: "This will be the last slow song of the night. Make it a good one." Then the music kicked back in. Ron made up his mind, he was going to take the announcer's advice. He took a deep breath in and walked over to Hermione. She looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks tear stained, but she looked bloody beautiful. He knelt down next to her and took her hand. Her eyes glistened over, and she pulled him in to an embrace. He hugged her back, but pulled away.

_You nod your head and take my hand  
As I lead us out on to the floor  
I close my eyes  
As it is just us once more._

"Hermione, will you dance with me?" he asked softly. A smile flickered over her lips and she nodded. She stood up and gripped his hand as he led her out on to the dance floor. Ron could feel eyes on him, but he didn't care. He wanted this one last slow song with her.

_We sway back and forth,  
I can't help but think  
If you cant feel what we had  
My stinging eyes cause me to blink._

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She draped her arms around his neck, and they began swaying back and forth. They were dancing again, just as they had at the Valentine's dance. Only then there wasn't the tension, and Hermione wasn't crying, pining over another man. It still felt so good to have her in his arms again, though. Emotions were whirling through Ron, he wanted desperately to go back to last year. His best friend would still be alive, and he would still have the girl he loves. Ron pinched his eyes shut, refusing to let tears fall.

_You start to tremble  
I know you're thinking grim  
Wishing it wasn't me you are holding  
Praying it was him._

Ron ran his hand through her beautiful brown hair. It wasn't bushy anymore, it was simply wavy, and Ron loved it. A little in to the song, Hermione began to tremble, and she let out a sniff. Ron sighed, and pulled her closer to him. She was crying on his shoulder, and he knew why. She wished he was Harry. He pulled her back and looked in to her teary eyes.

_I pull you close,   
You hold me tight,  
What we had is gone,  
It can never be right._

"Look Hermione," he said softly, "I know you miss him. I do too. But I hate to see you sad." Hermione looked at the floor, but Ron lifted her chin with his finger. "I love you Hermione. I always have, and I always will, even if you don't feel the same. I will [i]always[/i] be your best friend, and a shoulder to cry on" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Thank you, Ron" she said quietly.

_I say to you  
"Baby please lay your head on my shoulder  
I can't make it right now  
It'll be better when we're older.  
Just take my hand  
I know we'll never again be  
But baby please, just take my hand,  
Share this one last slow dance with me."_

"Anytime, but will you share this one last slow dance with me?" Ron asked softly. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth, until the music ended. Hermione let go and quickly left the room, the final words of the song trailing after her.

_Just share this one last slow dance with me._

©Written July 15th, by Sue, pen name Sundari Harmony


End file.
